explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Horizon
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-046/220 |producer(s)= |story= |script= André Bormanis |director= James A. Contner |imdbref=http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0572217 |guests=Joan Pringle as Rianna Mayweather, Corey Mendell Parker as Paul Mayweather, Nicole Forester as Nora, '''Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as '''Juan, Adam Paul as Crewman Nichols and Kenneth Feinberg as Alien Captain |previous_production=Judgment |next_production=The Breach |episode=ENT S02E20 |airdate=16 April 2003 |previous_release=Judgment |next_release=The Breach |story_date(s)=10 January 2153 |previous_story=Judgment |next_story=The Breach }} =Summary= At the direction of Starfleet, Enterprise makes a detour to a planet passing between two gas giants, in order to observe the gravitational forces and subsequent volcanic activity. Their new course takes the ship close to that of E.C.S. Horizon, the cargo vessel where Ensign Mayweather grew up. He then requests permission for a further detour to re-join his family on Horizon as his father is ill and he hasn't been able to visit him in four years. Captain Archer readily agrees, but bad news arrives when Mayweather learns that his father died some six weeks earlier. As planned, Mayweather boards Horizon and receives a warm welcome from most of the crew, including his mother Rianna. He also finds out that his brother, Paul, has been named acting captain, but he doesn't seem to be coping well with his new responsibilities. Mayweather offers to make a few repairs and upgrades to systems on the ship, but Paul tells him to stop, making him feel uneasy and out of place. Soon afterwards, the ship suddenly comes under attack, and a homing device is placed on the hull. Mayweather then recommends a boost in the ship's fighting capability, but Paul insists that the safest course is to flee to the nearest port and yield the cargo as needed. Back on Enterprise, Commander Tucker arranges a movie night for the crew featuring the Frankenstein film trilogy, and invites Sub-Commander T'Pol. She eventually consents, and finally finds in the film an insightful view into historical human-Vulcan relations. Meanwhile, Mayweather makes his intended modifications without permission, resulting in a confrontation when Paul finds out. The ship comes under further attack from an alien vessel, and Paul offers up the cargo as planned. The aliens refuse and demand the vessel as well. Left without any other option, Paul tells Mayweather to re-initiate the modifications, and to detach the command module from the cargo section. They soon disable the alien ship. The brothers reconcile, and Mayweather leaves, promising to visit again soon. =Errors and Explanations= Nitpicking # In Fortunate Son, Travis mentioned a sister and his brother-in-law being on the Horizon. Now there is suddenly a brother he didn't bother to mention, and his sister doesn't seem to exist. The sister and brother in law may have left, possibly due to the brother in law gaining his own command. Nit Central # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, April 16, 2003 - 7:19 pm: So... if the Constellation was attacked and three of her crew killed, why did the Horizon have to hear about this afterwards? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 17, 2003 - 3:23 pm: They heard about it because cargo freighters probably look out for one another, and the Constellation probably thought their friends on the Horizon could use the heads-up. # The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, April 16, 2003 - 7:35 pm: I guess this episode states flat out that there are other helmsmen on the Enterprise other than Travis. Strange how there's been little indication of this before. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 17, 2003 - 3:23 pm: I don’t recall any “flat-out” statement to that effect. I recall Archer saying that they can manage without him, which indicates there are other helmsman, but it doesn’t explain why Travis, off duty reading a book, was called onto duty just for a course change. There have been indications of other helmsmen before (we’ve seen them), it’s just that there’ve been at least a few other bits of dialogue or plot that imply otherwise. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, April 17, 2003 - 4:46 am: Seeing that the planet was closer to Enterprise than to Earth, why did Admiral Forest have to tell Enterprise about it? How did Forest know? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, April 17, 2003 - 3:23 pm: Good point. Perhaps Soval mentioned that a Vulcan ship had recently conducted a survey there? KAM on Friday, April 18, 2003 - 6:27 am: But if the Vulcans had a ship there why didn't they conduct the research that Enterprise ended up doing? I suppose it's possible that info on the planet could have been picked up by a Starfleet probe. A probe would basically be on a one way trip with little or no chance of turning around to study something like this. Maybe a researcher, or Admiral Forest, realized that Enterprise was close enough to get additional info? (Been nice if they'd had some kind of throwaway line to this effect though.) LUIGI NOVI on Friday, April 18, 2003 - 1:53 pm: Fight or Flight and Breaking the Ice established that Vulcans do not have the exploratory curiosity that humans do. Then again, who says they didn't? :) Archer made clear to Trip in (IIRC) Fight or Flight that it doesn't matter if the Vulcans have been to so many places, because they haven't. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise